Fourth Time's a Charm
by TogetherWeCanFly
Summary: Tobias decides that he is ready to propose to Tris. Even if it takes him four tries. Modern day AU. Oneshot. Romance/Humor.


**Hello, I am TogetherWeCanFly and my specialty is sappy romances even though I'm the most single person there is. Nice to meet you!**

 **Anywho, here is a modern day AU for y'all. It's nothing serious, just an idea I had, but I hope you guys like it!**

 **Please let me know what you think! :) And happy holidays to all!**

* * *

Tobias wasn't exactly a fun-loving person. He wasn't a fan of places with big crowds or loud noises. He didn't like going out to high-energy concerts like this one.

But he did like her.

He looked up at the girl sitting on his shoulders and smiled. She continued to cheer on the band, completely unaware of his staring, as they played her favorite song. She raised her arms in the air and yelled, her eyes fixed on the stage. He chuckled a little at the sight before he looked around at his friends, who were also yelling and dancing to the music.

Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn were all completely entranced by the band while Christina yelled over the music for Will to let her onto his shoulders, too, so that she could see better while Will rolled his eyes and laughed at her request.

"He's doing it!" Tobias heard her yell, as she pointed up at Tris. "Why can't you do it?"

Tobias chuckled again and looked up at Tris once more. This time, she seemed to sense his staring. She looked down and smiled lovingly. Not only was this her favorite song, it was the song that was playing from her phone the first time they had kissed in her apartment. It was the song that made him buy the concert tickets to begin with.

 _I love you,_ she mouthed to him.

He smiled back at her and turned his head to kiss her leg. When he looked back up at her, she was already looking back at the stage.

Today was just shy of their four year mark. Tobias decided that four years was the perfect amount of time to wait before taking things to the next level.

When the relationship first started, he was always afraid that something would make her leave. That maybe she wouldn't want to deal with the baggage that he came with. But as time went on, as they became more and more comfortable with each other, he began to realize that she needed him just as much as he needed her. And now, so close to their four year mark, they were more comfortable with each other than ever.

He couldn't have thought of a better time or place than here and now to propose to her.

But just as he finally found the courage to do it, the song was over. The entire crowd cheered loudly, including the girl on his shoulders. He looked up at her and watched her grin at the stage, as they waited for the next song.

He let out a sigh and decided that he would just let her enjoy this moment. He would wait for the time to be exactly right.

He needed to do this exactly right.

* * *

"At least act like you're having fun," Tris joked, as she walked backwards in front of him for a couple steps before turning back around and walking in front of him.

"I am having fun," Tobias muttered.

He reached for her hand, as they walked through the crowded State Fair. He couldn't help but grimace, as a small child ran by, nearly running into him. But of course, Tris decided to look back at him at exactly that moment. She laughed, making him make a face at her as well, as she squeezed his hand.

"Come on," she tried again. "This is great."

He let out a sigh, as she pulled him along behind her. Although fairs weren't exactly his favorite places to go, he thought that it would be a good runner up to the concert, since they had had their first date at a fair. Of course, it was Tris' idea.

Still, he reminded himself, he had missed his chance at the concert. He couldn't miss his chance to propose again.

"Tobias, look," she said, as she pointed in front of her. "The Ferris wheel!"

Tobias rolled his eyes, as she looked back at him expectantly.

"I'll pass," he said.

"Come on," she groaned. "Last time, you said you would do it next time. It's next time!"

He groaned back at her, as she pulled him along behind her. She knew that he wasn't fond of heights, but she also had a habit of pushing him to his limits, and he would be lying if he said he didn't do the same to her. Normally, he would continue to resist, but he needed this day to go as perfectly as possible. And if that meant forcing himself onto a Ferris wheel, he would do it.

Every step they took closer to the ride was painful to him, and he could feel his nerves starting to grow every second, but he tried to ignore it. He tried to focus instead on the feeling of her hand in his. That is, until they sat down in their seats, and she released his hand. She looked around excitedly, as the wheel began to move, and her smile grew the higher they went. As soon as they reached the top, he grabbed her hand, the color draining from his face. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"You're okay, Tobias," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. "I'm fine."

She chuckled a little, and he would have given her a look if he wasn't busy counting the times that the wheel went around or focusing on not looking down. She spent the entire time looking around at everything, unaware of the faces he was making, and he was too proud to admit that he was becoming sick with nerves. He had always had too much pride. And that is why he waited until they got off the ride to run to the nearest trash can and let his nerves out.

"Tobias!" Tris called out, as she ran after him.

He groaned, as he felt her rub his back lightly. She looked around at some passersby who were watching Tobias with concern, and she gestured for them to keep walking before she looked back down at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Never better," he muttered.

He stood up straighter, unable to look at her, as the pain in his stomach subsided. He stood there for a moment until he felt her put her hand on his arm. When he finally forced himself to look down at her, he saw her looking at him with concern.

"Maybe we should go home," she said, already starting to walk.

He followed her without arguing. Mostly because he didn't have it in him to argue. And partly because he couldn't believe that this was happening. Yet another planned proposal ruined, this time by his own bodily functions.

"No more heights, I promise," she said, as they walked. "No Ferris wheels, no airplanes, no trees..."

He let out a sigh, as she continued to try to reassure him.

"Strike two," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Tobias decided that what he really needed was to step back and create a more in depth plan. So he took a month off of planning a proposal. And then, a month turned into two. Two turned into three. And suddenly, three turned into four.

He almost felt traumatized by his past two attempts. One because he lost his nerve and two because he lost his lunch into a trash can in the middle of a packed fair. But this time, he was sure that he could do it. He had even enlisted his friends to help him plan it.

The group decided to spend an hour at an ice skating rink. Tobias had never been ice skating, nor had he ever had any interest in ice skating, but the group- specifically the girls- insisted that it was the most romantic setting he would be able to find in the winter time, and it was an easy excuse for them all to be there to see it happen. Eventually, Tobias agreed, since he thought that he clearly needed as much help as he could get anyway. Not that he would admit that to them.

"Are you ready for this?" Christina asked, as they approached the rink.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"Just make sure you get your footing first," she said. "It'll be way more romantic if you're not falling all over the place."

"I'll be fine. How hard can it be?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, as she went ahead of him. She glided onto the rink easily, as she had gone ice skating in the past. Most of the group, however, went into the rink slowly, holding the sides as they went and nearly falling on top of each other. Tris waited for her friends to slowly and shakily move out of the way before she let herself into the rink, holding onto the side like everyone else. She looked back at Tobias and grinned.

"Ready to look like an idiot?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled a little, as he went in after her. Confidently, he went to push himself forward and nearly fell, but luckily he was able to grab onto the side before falling. He looked down at his own feet as if they had betrayed him.

This was not going to be as easy as he thought.

"Come on, losers!" Christina called out, as she and Will glided along next to the group. "You can do it!"

Tobias looked up, as Christina took Tris' hand and pulled her forward, telling her what to do. He watched, actually feeling a little jealous that Tris was catching on so quickly, until Will came to stand in front of him.

"Dude, you look ridiculous," he chuckled.

"Well, help me," Tobias muttered.

Will chuckled again before explaining exactly how to move. Tobias began to move forward just as slowly and shakily as everyone else, as Will coached him.

"This was a stupid idea," Tobias muttered. "I don't know why you guys thought this would be a good idea."

"Just give yourself a minute to get used to it," Will said. "Once you're moving on your own, you'll be ready to do it."

Unfortunately, minutes and minutes passed, and Tobias was still unable to skate on his own. Only at a certain point, Will let go of Tobias and handed him over to Tris who took his hands and started spouting out words of encouragement. She could tell that Tobias was getting more annoyed by the minute, but it was more funny to her than anything else how grumpy he was getting just because he couldn't ice skate as well as everyone else.

Tobias didn't notice Tris look over her shoulder at everyone else since he was staring down at his feet so intently, but she could see them gesturing that they were ready to leave. She turned back to Tobias to deliver the bad news.

"Hey," she said, making him look up at her. "It's been a while, I think everyone else is ready to leave."

"No, we can't leave," he tried, shuffling forward a little faster. "I haven't figured out how to do this yet."

"Tobias-"

"No, I just have to get my footing, and-"

Tris gasped, as Tobias slipped and fell forward, almost pushing her down in the process.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as he started pushing himself up.

"I'm fine," he groaned, as he struggled to get up.

Tris watched him for a few painstakingly slow minutes, as he struggled to get his footing. She felt bad because she knew that she wouldn't be able to help him without falling over herself, but she also couldn't help but find it a little funny. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, and he looked up just in time to see it.

"Tris," he said in a warning tone.

"You're doing great, sweetie," she said, trying not to grin.

"Hey, mister!" Tobias looked up, as a little girl skated over to him with ease. "Are you okay? I saw you fall down."

"I'm fine, kid," Tobias snapped.

"Tobias!"

"Just..." He groaned and looked back at Tris. "Let's just get out of here."

"What are you so upset about?" she tried again. "It's just ice skating. Who cares if you can't do it?"

"It's not just ice skating!"

She looked at him expectantly, and suddenly the ring box in his pocket felt like a ton. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Look, let's just get out of here."

He started to move forward slower and shakier than before.

"Do you wanna hold my hand, mister?" the little girl offered.

"I'm fine!"

Tris looked at the little girl apologetically before following after Tobias and putting her hand on his arm to guide him. Tobias looked at her from the corner of his eye and let out a sigh, as they made their way out of the rink.

 _Strike three,_ he thought. _Goddamn it, Eaton. Strike three._

* * *

Tris examined the Christmas tree in the corner of their apartment's living room. It was their first Christmas living together, and she wanted it to be perfect. She looked it over, moving some ornaments here and there before she finally decided that she was content with it. She looked over her shoulder, as she heard Tobias walk into the room, and she smiled when she saw him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He smiled back and nodded.

"Beautiful," he commented without breaking eye contact.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk toward him.

"So, everyone's gonna be here in about in hour, so we should probably start-"

"Actually, Tris, before we start getting ready, I really need to talk you," Tobias cut in.

"Okay," she said, taking a few steps closer to him. "What is it?"

He looked at her for a moment, as she stared back expectantly. He took a deep breath and took in the beautiful blue of her eyes. He couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. He finally found the right moment. What moment is better than Christmas morning together? He had practiced exactly what he wanted to say. He was never big on words, but he spent so much time putting together the perfect speech for this moment.

It was finally happening. He was finally doing it.

"Tris," Tobias started slowly. "I just want you to know-"

He froze, as a loud ringing sound filled the apartment. She looked around him at her phone, which was placed on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Just one second."

He stood there, frozen, as she walked around him to get her phone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just wait until she's off the phone," he mumbled to himself. "You can still do this."

"It's my parents!" she called out, as she walked back into the living room. "Say Merry Christmas!"

He turned around, trying to wipe the pained look of his face before he made eye contact with her, as she smiled excitedly back up at him.

"Merry Christmas," he called out.

"Did you hear him?" she asked, as she brought the phone back to her ear. "They said it back!"

"Oh, great," Tobias mumbled, as he turned back around.

He listened, unable to move from his spot, as Tris explained her plans for today, that she would be hosting a party for her friends, and that she would go to see her parents at night with Tobias. But since Tris hadn't seen her mother in a while, the phone call lasted much longer than that. And for the entire time, Tobias stood in his spot and stared at the wall, willing himself to not lose his nerve.

"Sorry," Tris said, as she walked back into the room.

"No problem," Tobias lied, as he turned to face her. "So-"

"Oh, hold on one second," she said, turning around again. "I forgot to set a timer on the oven."

Tobias groaned internally, as he watched her scurry back into the kitchen.

 _You can still do this,_ he told himself. _As soon as she comes back in, just do it._

"Okay."

He looked up, as she walked back into the room. She let out a sigh and looked at him expectantly.

"Tris-"

"Shit, what time is it?"

"12:30."

"Are you serious? I have to go-"

"Goddamn it, Tris!"

She looked at him, surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing! I've just been trying to ask you something for the past five months!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"First, the concert," he began to ramble angrily, "then the fair, then the ice skating, and now it's Christmas morning, and I thought-"

"Wait," she said, effectively stopping his rambling. Her eyes became wide. "Are you talking about... Were you going to..."

He stared back at her, as she trailed off. She wasn't able to say it, but she didn't need to. He let out a sigh and dropped his head in defeat, as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well, this isn't at all how I wanted this to go, but..." He looked up at her, as he knelt down on one knee in front of her, and she brought her hand to her mouth. "Tris, will you marry me?"

Even with her hand in front of her mouth, he could tell that she was smiling. And she confirmed that when she moved her hand to wipe away a tear.

"Of course, I will," she said.

Suddenly, the lead-up to this moment didn't seem to matter. All Tobias could feel was elation, as he smiled back at her. He could feel his heart swell every time that she wiped away a tear of happiness. She barely waited for him to stand up before she threw her arms around him. For a moment, they didn't speak. They just laughed with relief, as they held onto each other and let the moment wash over them.

"You see that?" Tobias muttered into her hair. "Fourth time's a charm."

She pulled back just enough to look at him and smiled up at him, as he rested his forehead on hers.

"It was worth the wait, Four."

"Four?" He smirked. "I like it."

"You're an idiot," she giggled. He cut off the sound by pressing his lips to hers, and when he pulled away, she smiled. "You're _my_ idiot."


End file.
